muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Letters ...and Numbers, Too!
This album consists of previously released material from earlier ''Sesame Street albums, as well as some newer material. The actual cover title of this album is "I'm gonna sit right down and write myself some LETTERS ...and NUMBERS, too!", a reference to "I'm Gonna Sit Right Down and Write Myself a Letter", a popular song from the 1930's. Later editions of this album were retitled Letters and Numbers. Track listing Side One ("numbers" side) #The Number Five - The Kids (Raposo/Henson) from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Five People In My Family - The Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Sesame Street Book & Record #I've Got Two - Bob, Susan, Gordon, Mr. Hooper, Oscar the Grouch, and Big Bird (Raposo/Moss) from The Sesame Street Book & Record #The Count Counts Flowers - The Count (Moss/Kingsley) #Adding - The Anything Muppets (Moss/Kingsley) #Count It Higher - Chris and the Alphabeats Music and Lyrics by Christopher Cerf #No Matter How You Count Them - The Anything Muppets (Moss/Kingsley) #Roosevelt Franklin Counts - Roosevelt Franklin (Raposo/Robinson) from The Year of Roosevelt Franklin #Song of the Count - The Count (Moss/Kingsley) Side Two ("letters" side) #J-Jump - The Kids Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Sesame Street Book & Record #"J" Friends - The Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Muppet Alphabet Album #The "K" Poem - Herbert Birdsfoot Written by Jerry Juhl from The Muppet Alphabet Album #My Favorite Letter "P" - The Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Sammy the Snake - Sammy the Snake Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Muppet Alphabet Album #"X" Marks the Spot - Sherlock Hemlock Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Zizzy Zoomers - The Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Roosevelt Franklin's Alphabet - Roosevelt Franklin (Raposo/Robinson) from The Year of Roosevelt Franklin #What's My Letter? - Guy Smiley and Prairie Dawn Written by Jerry Juhl from The Muppet Alphabet Album Cast *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper *Loretta Long as Susan *Bob McGrath as Bob *Matt Robinson as Gordon *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Grover and Bert *Jerry Nelson as Herbert Birdsfoot, Count von Count, Sherlock Hemlock, Farley, Sammy the Snake and Herry Monster *Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn *Jim Henson as Ernie and Guy Smiley Other releases Image:noimage-big.png| Sesame Street Records C 5055 Image:LettersNumbers8track.jpg| Sesame Street Records T 5055 8T 5055 Image:LettersAndNumbersRed2.jpg| Sesame Street Records CTW 22055 (reissue cover) International releases Image:AxisLettersNumbers.jpg| Australia Axis Records AXIS 6282 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records TC-AXIS 6282 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8007 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8007 Production credits *Album Produced by Joe Raposo *Project Supervisor: Arthur Shimkin *Words and Music Mostly by Jeffrey Moss and Joe Raposo *Additional material written by the Sesame Street writers: Jeffrey Moss, Jon Stone, Joseph A. Bailey, Jerry Juhl, Emily Perl Kingsley, Nina B. Link, Robert Oksner, Ray Sipherd, Norman Stiles and Daniel Wilcox *Musical Director: Joe Raposo *Head Writer: Jeffrey Moss *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Editing by James Timmens *Project Coordinator: Jacquie Turner *Art Director: Robert Pierce *Photography: Judy Ross and Sandy Speiser *Properties Director: Nat Mongioi *Project Directors for CTW: Christopher Cerf and Sharon Lerner See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums Category:Alphabet Category:Numbers